1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of detecting insertion of a card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector includes two tongues mounted at one side thereof and spaced from each other for a predetermined interval for detecting whether a card is inserted into the card connector or not. While inserted into the card connector, the card works on and pushes one of the tongues to deform the tongue sideward and to further enable the tongue to contact the other, thus effecting short circuit for detecting the insertion of the card. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M267600 disclosed an all-in-one card connector having numerous groups of the tongues for detecting the insertion of multiple kinds of cards.
The above-mentioned card connector has a drawback in need of improvement. Because each of the tongues is mounted inside the card connector, an additional terminal or wire has to be mounted in the card connector to extend out of the card connector for external connection.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,053 disclosed a conventional injecting/ejecting mechanism composed of a lock pin 5, a return spring 4, and a slide member 6 having a heart-shaped cam groove 6d, for injecting and ejecting a card.